Locked in the Past
by Riomi-senpai
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki left the team that deeply hurt her and loses her voice but she comes back fully determined to bring them and her lover back. Fem!Kuro/Akashi slight Fem!Kuro/Himuro
1. Chapter 1

A teal haired girl was broken and torn. Her face emotionless but her eyes full of sorrow. Kuroko Tetsuki, a petite girl, left Japan and stepped on the lands of America. She could not continue anymore and ran away from her troubles and her team she deeply cared for.

It had happened slowly and painfully. They all had changed. It had happened 5 months ago when the slow changes were happening.

_Nice pass Tetsu! _Changed into _I don't remember how to receive your passes anymore…_

The tears were forming

_Kurokocchi! Pass me the ball too… Ne? _Transformed into _I don't need you to be my instructor anymore. I've already surpassed you._

The tears streaming down her cheek

_Kuro-chin I got a vanilla candy _To _Basketball is boring to play with weaklings like you._

Small hiccups were heard in the room

_This is your lucky item for the day _morphed into _Kuroko you're bothersome. For us everything is winning, we don't need your friendship. To be the strongest have to do it alone by ourselves._

She covered her ears to stop the voices roaming in her head. She lowly whispered, "Stop. No more." She whimpered and cried. She yelled and begged for it to stop. Her arms limply fell to her sides as she stood up and slowly walked to the balcony of the apartment. She picked herself up and stood on the rail. Her eyes blank as a white sheet of paper. She looked up to the sky that reflected her sky blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes and smiled as she closed them. She slowly left herself float the gravity.

* * *

A young boy with black hair strolled around the hospital hallways. He was greeting all the nurses and doctors with a smile on his face. This was no other than Himuro Tatsuya. He was holding a bouquet of orange roses for his lovely cousin. He lightly knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," responded the man's voice behind the door. Himuro didn't mind the monotone voice because he could feel a hint of curiosity. He opened the door and smiled saying, "Tetsuki ~! How are you feeling today?"

Kuroko smiled back at him. She was getting discharged soon and she was done with her rehab. Her parents and brother who were sitting beside her bed stood up with happy smiles on their faces.

"Tatsuya-kun! It's nice to see you again."

"It indeed is Uncle!"

They gave each other amiable greetings. Himuro glanced at Tetsuki who was smiling at the interaction but there was emptiness in her eyes. Himuro inwardly frown and remembered the incident that happened 3 months ago.

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

_**Himuro was walking back to his apartment after he played a basketball match with his friend, Kagami Taiga. He suddenly felt a drop of water drop on his face.**_

"_**It's going to rain?" He looked up only to see a girl in the fourth floor standing on the rails. He was shocked at first and saw the girl drop from the rails. He instinctively opened his arms and there was a loud thump!**_

_**He was on the ground with the girl in his arms. The girl was unconscious and he panicked. He quickly took her pulse and sighed in relief and took his cell-phone out and called the ambulance.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Tetsuki was in a coma for 3 weeks after that and woke up and Tatsuya was beside her when she woke up. The only thing that Tetsuki had lost was her voice. After another week they slowly got to know each other. Another week passed and she opened her wounded heart and shared her troubles with Tatsuya (she has a notebook beside her all the time). What troubled Tatsuya the most was that he couldn't break the emptiness in Tetsuki's eyes.

Tetsuki became friends with Alex and Kagami. Then they learned that she loves to play basketball and they also learned her past.

When Tetsuki was finally discharged she started to play basketball with Alex, Kagami and Himuro. We all enjoyed ourselves and after a while she started to show hints of true happiness. Alex helped her to create new techniques and tricks to improve her "misdirection." It was one day when they considered bringing the topic.

"Tetsuki-chan~ don't you think you have to returned to Japan for highschool?" Alex started the conversation.

"Yeah Kuroko, you're still in middle school it be a good idea to complete high school in Japan."

"…" Tetsuki remained quiet. Her eyes showed emptiness again. Himuro hated to see her be in that state but he can't have her running away from her past.

"Tetsuki, if you return to Japan, I'll go with you," Himuro suggested with a bright smile.

She widened her eyes in surprise.

"I mean it! We are going to be together!"

"I'll join too!" Kagami added leaving Alex sulking because she couldn't go to Japan, yet.

Tetsuki debated with herself still feeling conflicted but otherwise decided to go back. She knew that she couldn't always run away. She only nodded and slightly smiled. She took out her notebook and wrote, "Thank you very much."

They all grinned ear to ear. No matter what Tatsuya was going to be beside Tetsuki and help her overcome her sorrow.

Her parents were especially happy that their daughter was finally going to work on her sorrow but worried it might get worse and lose her for good. Himuro assured them that he would look after her. They packed up and were ready to leave next week. They liked it when they were ready beforehand. That's how Kuroko and Himuro family works!

Tetsuki checked one last time to make sure she had all her stuff. She looked at her table which stood a picture frame. There was happiness and warmth in it. She slowly laid the picture frame down. _They aren't here anymore… He isn't here anymore…_ She thought and it was true. They weren't the same but heartless people. She turned away from the picture frame and left but her empty eyes turned into full of determination. _I'll force them back. Winning like that isn't happiness! _She was stronger now and she would find the team who would share the happiness of winning as a team. She promised herself that she would never bring that picture frame up until they were back to what they used to be. Even if she has to force them, she will bring them back no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shirou-kun:**_Hello minna-san -bows-. This is the first fanfiction I've written. I know the last chapter was rather confusing and I made corrections here and there. In this chapter is will tell you why Tetsuki and Tatsuya didn't recognize each other when they met. Please enjoy this update.

* * *

They were in Japan at last. They stopped by Maji Burger for lunch before they reached Kuroko's house. Tetsuki happily drank her milkshake on their way home. Tetsuki was glad that nobody had broken in her house(mansion) while she was gone. She started cleaning the dust here and there while Himuro and Kagami were unpacking their stuff in their given room. When she had finished cleaning and unpacking she threw herself on the sofa in the living room. Kagami smiled while he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Himuro sat down beside Tetsuki and stroke her hair with his long slender fingers. Kuroko grinned happily and lifted her head to lay it back down on Himuro's lap.

"Kuroko, don't fall asleep! We are having dinner soon," Kagami stated.

She only nodded half heartedly as a response until she felt a sudden pain on her forehead. She quickly sat up and looked at Himuro who had flicked at her forehead. She forms a small pout on her lips while rubbing her forehead. Himuro could only chuckle at the sight of her cousin pouting which was completely adorable.

"You can't sleep just yet. Oh! Tetsuki, you have to go to your school tomorrow right? We have to pick up your applications," he reminded her.

Tetsuki reluctantly nodded. She really didn't want to go because she would be facing them. How would she react when she saw one of them or all of them? She wasn't ready yet. Himuro sensed her insecurities and hugged her while giving a light peck on her forehead.

"Don't worry, little duck. I'll go with you," he assured her. Tetsuki pouted at the nickname her beloved cousin gave her but she secretly liked it because it felt special. She shortly smiled and nodded as her response and hugged him back. She knew she was being spoiled by Himuro but she didn't care. She remembered the moment she woke up from her coma-state, Himuro was right beside her and he immediately started spoiling her. They had few chats over the phone but they had never met because he lived overseas while she didn't leave Japan because she feared the airplane might explode any moment. Himuro never thought that his little baby cousin would be this adorable and beautiful. Her hair passed her shoulder and her bangs long enough to be tucked behind her ear while her pale face would show off her rosy lips. After they ate dinner, they went to their room and slept wondering what would bring tomorrow.

Tetsuki reluctantly woke up and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 a.m. She panicked and ran to her closet and pulled out her sleeveless light blue one-piece dress out and a blue ribbon that would go around her waist. She slammed the closet shut and ran to her bathroom and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror so see a terrible disorganized hair but she found it very "fancy" so she shrugged it off and grabbed her brown leather pouch before leaving her room. She hurried down stairs. Himuro was ready and had already eaten while Kagami set down the food for Tetsuki on the table.

* * *

"Good morning, little duck," Himuro greeted happily as he gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Morning Kuroko," Kagami said and ruffled her bed hair making it worse. Tetsuki brought out a small note-pad out of her and looked for a page. When she finally found it she showed it to the two men in front of her.

"Good morning," it was written. She smiled and gave both Kagami and Himuro a tight hug. They fondly smiled at her and hugged her back.

She takes a sit and starts eating while Himuro moves behind her and tames her crazy bed hair. By the time she was done with her food Himuro had tamed and braided her hair on the side. She was pleased with the work and smiled at him. Himuro takes her hand and pulls her out of the house. "We'll be leaving!" Himuro announced their departure.

"Be safe!" Kagami answered.

Tetsuki was feeling very conflicted. She didn't feel ready but with Himuro by her side, she hoped she could go through it. Himuro noticed her discomfort and how troubled she was but he kept on pulling her with a big smile on his face. They arrived in front of the school and they were heading to the principal's office. Tetsuki noticed girls screaming when they reached the 3rd floor. Her stomach started to feel sick, feeling something bad would happen. She started walking faster to avoid what was coming but the screaming was getting near.

"Tetsuki! She heard her name. She turned around to see Himuro reaching for her but suddenly felt a heavy weight crash onto her while she got her head slammed onto the wall. She felt dizzy and slumped down the cold floor trying to regain focus.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Are yo-… KUROKO-CCHI?!"

Himuro hurried down beside Tetsuki and helped her stand. She unconsciously gave a cold glare at Kise. Kise flinched and noticed how empty her cold eyes were.

"It seems that it will leave a bruise," Himuro said worriedly and he brushed Tetsuki's long bangs and tucked them behind her ear. He inspected the red spot on her forehead a little longer before he leaned in and kissed it as if it would go away instantly. Kise was stunned at how Tetsuki allowed this raven haired guy be so affectionate. The girls (Kise's fans and who pushed Kise with an incredible force towards Tetsuki was invisible at the time) who were watching squeeled at Himuro's action.

"Is he a model?"

"I think he is!"

"He is so hot!"

"Let's take a picture!"

"But he looks taken…"

"Yeah… She is so lucky to have him as a boyfriend!"

_Boyfriend? _Kise thought. Himuro glanced at Kise and smirked at him before guiding Tetsuki away. Kise suddenly felt annoyed at the smirk. Was he looking down on him? Was he making fun of him?

* * *

As they were walking to the Principal's office, Tetsuki tugged on Himuro's shirt.

"What's wrong? Does your forehead hurt a lot? I can give you another kiss."

She shook her head and took her cellphone out and typed. _"__**Are you okay?"**_

"Of course I'm okay! You should worry more about yourself!"

Tetsuki looked closely and later typed, _**"Your eyes aren't smiling you know."**_

"As expected from my little duck." Tetsuki smiled and then pulled Himuro to enter the office.

* * *

Kise ran into the basketball gym.

"Minna!"

A green haired had scored and turned around to push his glasses up. Midorima Shintarou.

"What is it, Kise?"

A bluenette stopped drinking from his bottle of water and glared. Aomine Daiki.

"You're so noisy! Can't you shut up for once, Kise?!"

"So mean!"

A tall man with purple hair was sitting on the bench quietly eating his snacks. Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ryouta, keep your voice down." A dangerous cold voice rose silencing everyone. Akashi Seijuuro.

"But Akashicchi! I saw her! Kurokocchi!"

Everyone's ears perked up. Akashi's widened his eyes and quickly narrowed it. "Where is she?"

"She went to the principal's office, I think."

Akashi immediately made his way to the office. He wouldn't let her go a second time.

"Tetsuki…"

Akashi slammed opened the door and saw the principal look up from his papers.

"What's wrong, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Uncle, where is Tetsuki?"

The principal silently looked at Akashi and finally stood up. He walked near the window and looked out. He spoke without looking back at Akashi, "she is about to leave the school ground." Akashi ran to the window where the principal was standing. He saw Tetsuki slightly smiling at a raven haired guy though her eyes showed a glint of emptiness but Akashi still felt jealous and anger rise in him. He slammed his fist onto the window and as a result it shattered.

"TETSUKI!" he roared.

Tetsuki flinched and turned her head to the owner of the voice. She saw the red-head frowning and his hand was clenching on the broken window as blood was streaming out. The principal stood beside him unsurprised as if he had predicted this to happen. Her eyes became cold and completely empty and they pierced straight into Akashi's burning eyes. Suddenly the raven haired guy turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug. Akashi could feel his anger overflow. How dare he touch her! How dare he touch someone who belongs especially to him! Who is he? He thought. Later the guy pulled her away.

"You should get that hand of yours checked in the hospital," the principal recommended before sitting on his sit and looked at his papers. "Pay for the broken window too."

* * *

Tetsuki's heart was pounding hard. She didn't expect to meet him so soon. She heart was squeezing tightly and she felt it sink into a deep darkness. All she could think about was, "He really isn't Akashi-kun… Or maybe he is?" She doubted herself. She deeply missed the ruby eyes.

"Would you like a vanilla milkshake? I'm sure it has been a while that haven't had one!" Himuro said to lightened the mood. Tetsuki brought out her cell phone.

"_**Hai, thanks Muro-kun,"**_ she smiled, _**"But you should stop spoiling me, we already bought one yesterday."**_

"I can't help it! You're too cute, little duck. Just let me spoil you to my heart's content," Himuro said with a genuine smile as he looked at Tetsuki lovingly.

Tetsuki pouted but hugged her cousin.

After they got their drinks, they went home only to be scolded by Kagami about how Tetsuki was not allowed to drink her favorite drink before dinner.

* * *

Akashi was in the gym staring at the space. He couldn't take off the image of the raven. Kise sighed as he remembered how the raven had kissed Tetsuki's forehead. Aomine was silent while bouncing the ball. Midorima fixed the bandage around his fingers. Murasakibara kept eating without caring the tension around the room.

"Ryouta."

"Yes, Akashicchi?"

"You saw that guy right?"

"The raven? Yes I did-ssu."

"Oh, you mean that tall guy with a mole under his right eye and was beside Kuroko?" Midorima intervine.

"He introduced himself as Himuro Tatsuya-nodayo not that I care."

"How did you get to know him-ssu?" Kise asked with curiosity.

"I went to look for Akashi-nanodayo and I saw them coming out of the school. Kuroko looked at me, no most likely glared at me as I called for her but that's all she did and Himuro stepped in and introduced himself."

"Himuro Tatsuya did?"

"Yes. Kuroko refused to speak to me and he said that they were on their way to enjoy their date so I shouldn't bother her-nanodayo," he added as he pushed his glasses up.

"Ah? Date? Tetsu wouldn't date," snapped Aomine.

"That's right… Maybe Mido-chin heard wrong," finally spoke Murasakibara as he accused.

"I heard right-nanodayo! Don't compare me with you deaf fools!" Midorima snapped back.

"What did you say, Megane!?"

"I'm not a fool… I'll crush you, Mido-chin."

"Silence."

Everyone zipped their mouth. They turned their heads and waited for Akashi to continue.

"I've heard from uncle that Tetsuki applied for Seirin."

"What?! Kuroko-cchi already decided-ssu?!"

"Why would she go to a no name school-nanodayo? I don't really know what she is thinking, not that I care."

"Kuro-chin should come with me~ We can share snacks like before~."

"No way Tetsu is going with you, stupid."

"I'm not stupid. Mine-chin is just retarded."

"Ah? What did you say?"

"Kuroko-cchi would come with me! That's for sure!"

"Shut up Kise! You're annoying as hell!"

After watching their interaction Akashi slowly interrupted and said, "I don't think she will follow any of us but that's not what we should be concerning about. We should be wondering why she left us and decided to go to a school that had merely started two years ago."

"Hmm… I wonder if Kuro-chin will attend the graduation ceremony this week…"

There was another long intense silence. Everybody secretly hoped the petite girl would come. Akashi suddenly remembered what Midorima had told him before and asked, "Shintarou, you said that she refused to talk?"

"Yes, is there something wrong-nanodayo?"

Akashi thought it was weird before no matter how much she disliked a person she would still be polite and greet him or her… Has she changed over the time she disappeared or there was something Akashi personally didn't know. Whatever it was, Akashi was going to discover it.

* * *

_**Shirou-kun:**_ Rio-nee-san and I won't be able to update next week because of exams. We would like you review on both of our stories. The more reviews we get the more motivated we are. -bows- Thanks for reading again. I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review, favorite and follow. Thanks. -bows-


	3. Chapter 3: Takao Nari

Shirou-kun: Hello Minna-san. Rio-nee won't be able to update for the other two weeks because of school. I'd like to tell some simple things about this update.

"Talking"

"_**Texting"**_(used by Tetsuki)

"_Thinking"_

* * *

Tetsuki at last convinced her cousin that she would not attend the graduation ceremony. As she expected, she wasn't ready to see the one she loved the most. I couldn't take the image of him when she saw him. Himuro was convinced enough and let her be for the time being.

It was a Saturday when Tetsuki decided she would go out for a vanilla milkshake. She wore a light blue cardigan, white blouse, blue jeans and of course her leather pouch. Feeling excited that Kagami (FIANLLY) would let her have her vanilla milkshake, she ran downstairs only to notice Himuro was walking through her way. Tetsuki panicked but could not stop her pace. Himuro looked up and to the rushed footstep and saw Tetsuki with her panicked face unable to stop. He turned to face Tetsuki and smiled while opening his arms wide inviting her into a big hug. As expected, Tetsuki had tackled Himuro into the ground. She felt guilt and anxious rush up in her veins and sat up to see a laughing Himuro.

"I didn't know you loved me that much, little duck," he chuckled and hold her tighter.

Tetsuki quickly took her phone out, _**"Tatsuya should have move! You could have gotten hurt!"**_

"But what are you talking about?" he said and stroke her hair. Tetsuki relaxed as she felt Himuro's long slender finger brushing her hair gently. "You wanted a hug from me so badly, right?"

"_**Muro-kun is making a fool himself…"**_

Tetsuki got off from Himuro and helped him up. She gave him a tight hug before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"_**I'm heading out now."**_ Himuro only nodded and watched her. He couldn't go with Tetsuki because he and Kagami had to go to Seirin and summit in their papers before they completely forget. Kagami had first strongly denied to Tetsuki going out alone but Himuro had convinced him that girl sometimes need their time and space. Kagami felt defeated and reluctantly left Tetsuki go.

Tetsuki ran out and happily went straight to Maji Burger. She could have her personal time to do what she wanted to do without her cousin and her best friend beside her. They would always stick near her wherever she went when she finally was discharged of the hospital. Tetsuki turned the corner to collide into someone. Before she fell into the floor she felt her wrist being gripped and pulled up her away from the floor and instead was met into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" she heard a feminine voice. She looked up to see a beautiful woman with worried sharp grayish blue eyes and long hair that was tied up. Tetsuki nodded to assure her. The lady wiped her worried face away and smiled widely at Tetsuki.

"It was partly my fault you almost fell so let me treat you something you want," she offered. Tetsuki's eyes sparkled and grabbed the lady's hand into a tight hold. She started rushing to Maji Burger. Today was the best day for Tetsuki. She was allowed to go outside and was able to get her favorite drink… FREE!

The lady who was being dragged was taken aback by the sudden change of the little lady's facial emotion. First she didn't even smile or showed any kind of emotion and now she was showing her bright aura with flowers everywhere. Before she knew it she in Maji Burger in front of the cashier. She noticed that the little lady had what she wanted and was currently sipping at it. She paid for and they both went to take a sit. The lady took her time to look over the little lady. She had teal long hair that reached until her hips with matching sky blue eyes with long eyes lashes and perfect shaped eyebrows. Her rosy lips showed off beautifully on that pale skin. The tall lady was kind of jealous of the little girl's natural beauty. Maybe her name is just as beautiful as she is… Wait speaking about names.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Takao Nari. What's yours?"

She saw the little saw take her phone out of the pouch and type something. Immediately the little girl showed her phone to Takao.

"_**I'm Kuroko Tetsuki. It's nice meeting your Takao-san."**_ Takao was right. Tetsuki sounded beautiful. Takao later felt weird. Were they going to have a conversation like this? But she decided to avoid the conversation because it might be a delicate topic so instead she said, "Eh~ please don't call me that, it makes me sound old! Why don't we do this, I'll call you Tet-chan and you can call me Na-chan?"

Tetsuki was hesitating because it might be rude but Takao suggested it herself so she didn't see why not.

"_**Very well, Na-chan. I'm sorry that we will have our conversations like this."**_

"Don't worry about it, but I'd love to be good friends with you!" she said cheerfully. Tetsuki never had friends outside of basketball (meaning GoM) and Kagami was an exception. Tetsuki smiled at her new friend. Finally she was able to make a friend without any help. She was delighted with her progress. She slightly smiled which was rather hidden but Takao could tell that was immensely happy by looking in her eyes. Takao herself couldn't help but smile as well. Tetsuki's happiness is contagious.

"Tet-chan, would you like to come with me to the street basketball court?" Takao suddenly asked.

"_**Does Na-chan like basketball too?"**_ Tetsuki asked surprised. She never thought that they may have same interest.

"Of course I like basketball! It's a fun game to play with friends!"

Tetsuki nodded in agreement. They both stood up from their sits and headed to the playground that was near the basketball court. They stood there awed by the players. All players had fun and had big smiles on their faces. Even if they lost they didn't care because they still had fun and did their best. Tetsuki wanted that. She hoped she could get what they had. Takao, after watching the games intently, looked over at Tetsuki to make sure she was having fun. Tetsuki was smiling but her eyes showed a hint of sadness.

"Tetsuki!"

A sudden call perked the girls' ears. They looked behind them to see Himuro and Kagami coming towards them. Himuro was happily waving at her beloved cousin. He never thought that he would meet her after the long trip to Seirin. Kagami was holding bags, probably from the convenience store.

"Tetsuki! I didn't know you were coming here," Himuro said with a wide smile. Tetsuki smiled back at him and pulled Takao beside her to introduce her.

"What would you like for dinner, little duck?" Himuro doesn't seem to have noticed Takao anyway. Kagami smacks Himuro with the bag he is holding in his left hand.

"Tatsuya, that's being rude to the lady next to Tetsuki!"

"Oh… Oh, I'm sorry, my eyes were only concentrated Tetsuki didn't notice you there. I'm Himuro Tatsuya and he is Kagami Taiga."

Takao was dumbfounded but after a second she laughed so hard at how ridiculously Himuro had only eyes for Tetsuki.

"Hahaha! It's okay. I'm Takao Nari, Tetsuki's friend~!" she announced. Himuro processed what Takao said slowly in his head before his eyes changed in a serious look and pulled Tetsuki away from Takao. He wrapped his arms around Tetsuki's waist and tightened his hold.

"Tetsuki, you didn't tell me you had friend…" he sulked but it was obvious in Takao's eyes that he was jealous. Of what? She wasn't sure.

"_**I met her just today"**_

"So you rather spend your time with her than your beloved cousin?"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Kagami said while pulling Tatsuya off Tetsuki. Takao couldn't stop laughing at the interaction. She finally understood that Tatsuya wanted to keep Tetsuki for himself but Takao too, wanted the adorable petite girl for herself as well but might as well tease Himuro.

"Oi, what's going on over there?" Kagami interrupted the conversation and pointed at a group that were kicking someone on the ground. They stared for a while not knowing what was happening. Tetsuki's anger burned to her limit and started to walk to the crowd. She knew they were bullying the poor victim. Tatsuya and Kagami quickly followed Tetsuki worried that she might get hurt and Takao followed. Tetsuki pushed the tall guy who almost laid a punch on the wounded victim.

"What the fuck?" he cursed and glared down at Tetsuki but she didn't budge and glared back at him.

"Little miss, you better go to your little groupie if you don't want to get hurt." Tetsuki kept glaring at him. She noticed the basketball that was lying beside the hurt victim and she picked it up. She looked at Kagami and Tatsuya with her serious cold eyes as if to send them a message which they understood.

"How about we play with you guys?" Kagami asked with a large smirk in his face.

"Oh I wanna play!" Takao butted in.

"Make sure you don't get hurt, Tetsuki," Tatsuya reminded Tetsuki and she nodded.

The bullies laughed their butt off and looked at Tetsuki.

"_She _is going to play? Oh please, the little miss should just watch while waiting there in the bench."

Tetsuki's anger was bubbling and was about to throw the ball into his face but Takao stopped her before saying, "Are you scared what she is capable of? Is that why you are sending her away?" she smirked. They bullies shrugged and positioned themselves and so did the opponent.

Today Takao had experience something incredible and new, something she never saw in her life.

* * *

**_Shirou-kun_:** I hope this update wasn't boring. I just wanted to introduce Takao into the story before I completely forget. If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to leave a review. Please review this update I'd like to see my progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shirou-kun:** I apologize for not updating as soon as I could. My computer has started to show up problems such as not opening FF's site at all. No matter how much I restart my computer or refresh it just won't open. I have my friend Loke here to help me with updating. Loke will be updating for the time being or until I get the site working again. Again, I am sorry for the late update. –bows-

* * *

_Tetsuki…_

A voice echoes in like a whisper. A voice she recognizes, it's so familiar and warm yet it hurts her so much. She doesn't want to listen to it. She wants it to go away.

_Tetsuki, you are…-_

* * *

"Tet-chan!"

Tetsuki flinched and flew her eyes open. She was panting and sweating clinging onto Takao's shirt. Himuro was looking worriedly at Tetsuki as he had his hands places on each side of her shoulders.

"Tetsuki, are you okay?" Himuro asked in a voice filled with worry.

It took a moment to process everything in her head. Why was Takao here? What was going on?

'What happen? Oh right, Na-chan came over for a sleep over after the match with the bullies.' She looked around to see that she was in her room. 'So it was a dream.'

"Tet-chan?"

"Little duck?"

They both called out. Tetsuki then remembered that Himuro had asked her a question. She nodded and smiled brightly. Kagami appeared in Tetsuki's doorway while yawing and scratching the back of his head.

"Morning," he grunted. He looked at the scene infront of him. Himuro was on the bed, over Tetsuki and Tetsuki clinging on Takao as if her life depended her. Well, that is how Kagami saw it.

'Crap,' Himuro thought.

"Tatsuya! What the FUCK are you doing!?" Kagami gasped.

Takao took a hint that Kagami was getting the wrong idea and he was utterly confused. She decided, "Kagami-kun! Himuro-kun is attaking the poor Tet-chan while she was sleeping!"

Tetsuki was surprised at Takao's sudden nonsense and Himuro looked at Takao with disbelief. Kagami… Well, being the Bakagami as always he had the stupidest look on his face before he had a very serious face.

"Tatsuya! You bastard!" Kagami cursed.

"Taiga! She is lying! LYING!" Himuro tried to reason.

Kagami stomped in the bedroom and dragged Himuro by the back of his shirt's collar. Himuro saw the smirk on Takao's face. It was the face of victory that Himuro hated so much. Takao pulled Tetsuki into a tighter hug by the waist. Seconds later, Himuro is out of the sight of the girls. Tetsuki glanced at Takao who was smiling brightly. She laid her cheek on Tetsuki's head.

"Sorry, I wanted to be together with my new friend alone," she said "you see, it's my first time having a girl friend so I treasure my time with you, Tetsuki." Tetsuki brightly smiled and nodded in understanding. She hugged Takao back. Takao smiled just as bright but there was a glint of worry in her eyes. She wondered what could Tetsuki possibly dreamed of but she decided to let it slide.

Tetsuki felt really sad that Takao was leaving rather early. Tetsuki being stubborn she was kept on tugging on Takao's sleeves and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Later got scolded by Kagami about how Takao was going to be late to meet her family. Her family needed her at home. It couldn't be helped. They promised to have another sleepover again which Himuro strongly refused.

* * *

Kagami went out to buy some school supplies while Himuro stayed at home with Tetsuki. Tetsuki was relaxing and reading a book under the shade of the tree in the garden while Himuro was taking care of the flowers. It was sunny and breezy day. Himuro cut some unwanted branch and pulled out unwanted weeds. He turned to look at Tetsuki as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Tetsuki, do you want to go out for dinner?"

Tetsuki looked up from her book and stared at Himuro's eyes. Himuro could tell that she was thinking before she nodded after some time.

"Let's go to a family restaurant. Kagami wanted to eat meat for some time now," he suggested. Tetsuki nodded again with a small smile.

* * *

_**Timeskip**_

"Taiga, you're eating a lot…"

Himuro was looking at the piles of plates that were sitting beside the beast. Tetsuki was sipping on her café au lait. She looked at Kagami who was devouring the meat he kept on ordering. She could feel the attention her dear friend was attracting. She pulled her phone out and typed, _**"Muro-kun, I'm going out for a bit."**_

"Do you want me to keep you company?"

"_**No, I'll be around here. If it gets too cold I'll come in again."**_

"Okay, don't wonder away," Himuro said and gave Tetsuki a small peck on her cheek. They heard loud squeals and disappointing grunts.

Tetsuki gave Himuro a tight hug before leaving. She was walking around and saw the nostalgic playground she used to walk through with _them. _She sat down on the bench near the sandbox. The playground consisted of a sandbox, climbing bars and an octopus. Small memories played in her mind. When her tanned skinned blue haired friend walked her home because she sprained her ankle or when the titan purple haired was pouting and drawing circle on the sandbox because teacher confiscated his snacks for eating in class, when her blond model was following her around because he had made her upset, when her tsundere friend came to give her notes because she missed school due to her being sick, when the bloody red haired had asked her out in the middle on the playground.

Tetsuki wipes her tears away as she looks up to see small stars shining brightly. It was as if they were mocking her or showing off their happiness.

"Tetsuki," she heard. She turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. Himuro was walking up to her with Kagami holding his huge stomach.

"Let's go home. We have to go to school tomorrow." Tetsuki nodded and walked towards her cousin. Himuro wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close and gave her a peck on her temple. She smiled brightly and hugged Himuro tightly to show him how happy she was. Himuro holds her hand lightly tugs her hand and they walk home. Himuro wasn't as oblivious as Tetsuki. He knew someone was watching them as they walked away from the playground.

"Little duck, will you apply me for basketball? I have to go see the principal when I get there," Himuro asked.

Tetsuki nodded.

* * *

Kagami Taiga stepped in the school ground of Seirin and immediately ran to apply for basketball ditching the invisible teal haired girl. Her vibrated in her pocket which she took out. It was a text message from Takao.

**[From]** Takao Nari

**[To]** Tet-chan

**[Subj]** ^^

Have a nice day in school~!

** -END-**

Tetsuki smiled as she shoved her phones back into the pocket. She briskly walked through the crowd to look for the basketball stand. When she found her friend Kagami writing down his application form. She stood beside him.

She waved her hand a bit to get the attention of her seniors but no avail. She sighed inwardly.

'I wish I could control my presence…' she thought.

She took two forms. When she was done with them, she left them on the corner of the table and left. Kagami who had finished at the same time, was walking with her to the classroom (which he probably didn't notice). Kagami always took his time when writing Japanese.

She tugged at Kagami's sleeve. Kagami stopped walking and turned around. He stared at Tetsku for a moment before he yelled.

"Kuroko! Teme, stop scaring me like that!" I'll seriously have a heart attack!" he reprimanded her. Tetsuki silently giggled and pulled Kagami the opposite of the way he was going.

"Oh, Was I going the wrong way?" he asked as if he read what was going on. Tetsuki nodded and finally entered the classroom with Kagami. Kagami was glad that Tetski would always be there when he needed someone the most.

After the introductions (Tetsuki almost got skipped) the classes started. Kagami was getting impatient. He wanted to run to the basketball gym. It was a long day for Kagami. When the last bell ran Kagami grabbed his bag and bolted out, leaving his chair on the floor and his desk misplaced. The teacher sighed and dismissed the class.

Tetsuki got her stuff ready and decided to fix the chair and desk for her dear friend. After she fixed it she heard some knocks. She flipped her head to see Himuro leaning on the doorframe.

"Taiga bolted out?" he asked. Tetsuki nodded.

"As expected from the basketball idiot." Tetsuki smiled in agreement. Tetsuki grabbed her bag and ran over to Himuro. He took her bag and swung it over his shoulder. He grabbed Tetsuki's band and started to pull her to the basketball gym.

"Come on. We will be late if we don't hurry."

Tetsuki nodded excitedly. She will be playing basketball with a new team that hopefully wouldn't turn out like them.

* * *

A girl with brown hair was scanning through the new team members' naked upper torso. This was no other than Aida Riko.

"Wh-why does she want our shirts off?" Furihata asked awkwardly.

The raven haired glasses, Junpei Hyuuga, smiles and answers, "She is scanning the player's weakness and where he has to improve. She knows by only looking." Riko started pointing out each player's weakness and what he should do to improve them until she saw Kagami. She became utterly speechless.

'What a perfect condition! I mean who is this guy?!' she screamed in her mind. She was almost drooling as she was admiring Kagami's toned muscles.

"Riko! What are you doing?" Hyuuga snapped her out of her daydream.

"Oh right sorry," she checked her list and read out," Kuroko Tetsuki and Himuro Tatsuya. Is Kuroko-kun and Himuro-kun here?" There was silence.

"I guess they will be skipping today… And here I was looking forward on meeting Kuroko-kun…": she sighed in disappointment.

"Ah! Sorry, we're late!" a male voice rose and Riko turned around to see the tall raven.

"Kuroko-kun?" She asked with happiness.

"Ah no, I'm Himuro Tatsuya. She is here too," he answered.

"She?" She looked around him but it was certain that he was alone. Himuro pulled Tetsuki out from his back. She stepped in front of him and slightly bowed then held out a big piece of paper. Everyone read, "Good afternoon, I am Kuroko Tetsuki."

* * *

Meanwhile with Takao Nari.

She was dribbling the ball as she ran to the hoop. She skillfully avoided all counter attacks and defenses and jumped to throw the ball. It went right through hoop.

"Yata~!" She cheered as she punched the air victoriously.

"Dammit, the girl is good," said a player. They were all surrounding the girl and giving her compliments. Takao was happy and laughed as she got a playful punch on her arm.

"Everyone gather around I want to introduce a new team!" the coach called out. Everyone hovered over and looked at the new player.

"He is Midorima Shintarou, he is from Teiko and one of Generation of Miracles. Treat him well," The coach introduced. Takao inspected the played carefully. He had hair green, glasses, and orange. He kind of reminded her of…

"You…" Takao gasped as her eyes widened.

"Huh?" he responded.

"….. A CARROT?! PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she started laughing while pressing a hand on her stomach and pointing at him. Everyone was startled at her sudden bomb of laughter. Some started to snicker understanding what she meant. Midorima got flustered and annoyed and yelled, "What's so funny-nanodayo?!" but it didn't help him at all. She only laughed harder.

"HAHAHAHA! NA-NANODA-DAYO! HAHAHAHA! T-The carro-ot!" she gasped out.

"What are you laughing about-nanodayo!?" he yelled frustrated." The girl kept on laughing as she bended slightly down while waving her hand as if saying it was nothing.

"Takao, what are you laughing about?" the coach asked completely confused. Takao tried to calm down. She was now crounching down on the floor. Suddenly a phone starts ringing a song. Takao immediately stops laughing and picks up her phone with a wide smile.

"Tet-chan?" She sang the nickname.

'Tet-chan?' Everyone asked themselves. They could see that her shining aura suddenly collapsed and it was replaced with a very scary dark aura.

"What do you want? Where's Tet-chan?" she demanded.

"Oh right, I forgot she can't talk… Eh a sleepover? Sure~! I'll be there~!" she said as her shining aura appeared again. Everyone sweat-dropped. Takao skipped to her stuff and gathered them together.

"Bye bye~ I have to go now!" she said cheerfully.

She glanced at Midorima and snorted.

"See ya later Carrot-man~!" she ran out. Finally understanding why she was laughing he roared, "My name is Midorima Shintarou- nanodayo!"

* * *

**Shirou-kun:** Please favorite and follow. I would love to receive your reviews which it will deeply encourage me to update more with confidence. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
